


Kilig

by CartoonLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not So Unrequited Love, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, byler is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: "You know you guys say Will follows Mike around like a lost puppy but I think it's the other way around." -or in which Mike likes Will just as much if not more.





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stranger Things story yay!  
> Set after S2

It's a random afternoon when Max brings this up and the others have to wonder where it came from. 

"What?"

"You seriously haven't noticed? Well, I guess you haven't since I had to bring it up still... You've been friends for how long?" It's a rhetorical question and they all know that so they don't answer. 

"What brought this up?" 

"Well," Max makes a gesture, "Look at them!" They all do, they being the entire party but Mike and Will, but don't see what she's talking about, well maybe Jane does but she doesn't say anything. 

"Seriously? Just watch!" They do and see Mike and Will interacting like usual with lots of touching and not so subtle flirting but they still don't see what Max is talking about. Well until Will moves to go get something for his drawing off of Mike's table in his basement, where they all are currently hanging out, and Mike's eyes follow him even though he doesn't move even five feet. But they chalk that up to Mike being worried about losing him again, it's understandable they were too. They turn back to Max with a nonbelieving look and she almost screams in frustration,

'How could they not see it?! It's right there in front of them!' She could possibly understand the boys not, they were boys after all, but Jane how could she not see it? But then she looks at Jane and realizes maybe she does see it but just wasn't willing to admit it. She wasn't as over Mike as everyone assumed she was and Max knew it well, she feels a pang of sympathy but quickly turnes her attention back to the boys, they have to see it, they just have to. 

She finally gets her relief when Will gets up to go get a snack and Mike follows, they definitely saw that.

"Okay so it happened one time."

"One time? It happens all the time!" 

"Examples?" 

"Like yesterday, when we were hanging out at the arcade Will went to go get snacks and Mike was right behind him even though he was in the middle of a game or what about last week when Will had to go home suddenly so did Mike." They go silent at that, they don't have an answer. 

"Okay so what's your point?" Lucas finally asks,

"What if Will's one-sided crush isn't one-sided?" 

* * *

"Are you following me, Wheeler?" Will teases as he and Mike walk into the kitchen.

"Maybe." He teases back which makes Will smile but then again everything Mike does makes Will smile, the curse of having a crush on someone. 

Mike doesn't know why he went after Will he just knows he did it's like it's too hard for him to be away from Will, that it hurts too much. He couldn't understand how it could physically hurt to be away from someone but maybe he doesn't have to maybe it's just a fact of life, the sun is hot and Mike Wheeler does not like being away from Will Byers. 

If he were really curious he'd look into the reason why but he's not for some strange reason. 

He realizes he's been silent for a while when Will looks at him and he can't say anything because Will is staring at him the stare he seemed to have reserved for Mike only. He quickly comes to another realization, he's in love. 

And it hurts but it's a good hurt. 

It's different from the love he had for Eleven it's more intense? Like setting fire to the sun (he's thinking about the sun a lot, another thing he doesn't have a reason for.) or maybe powerful is a better word but he finds he can't really describe it with one word it's just, more. 

(He thinks he's screwed because he's already this deep in and he doesn't even know how Will feels.) 

"Mike." He jumps out of his thoughts once again when he hears Will say his name and looks at him, hard as it is.

"Sorry just thinking." 

"I got that about what?" He tilts his head curiously and Mike can't help but be drawn to him, everything he does just makes him excited in a way he could never hope to describe. 

"Oh you know... stuff."

Will looks at him amused and pats him on the arm before going back downstairs. (He thinks Will knows what he was thinking about but he can't be too sure.) 

A little while later it's just the two of them everyone else having gone home and it feels, different. Something's changed between the two of them and he doesn't know if Will feels it but he sure does. (It feels like drowning and flying at the same time and Mike never wants it to go away.) 

"I'm glad your mom is letting you stay over."

Will looks at him, "Yeah I know she's been through a lot and I don't blame her for not wanting to let me sooner but... I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He did, more than he should have not that he would ever tell Will that. Will smiles at him (he doesn't get why it makes him so happy but he's glad it does) and scoots closer to him on the couch. He hesitates before saying, 

"Thank you, for being there for me during all that, it really meant a lot." 

"What are friends for?" He tries not to choke on 'friends' but he doesn't think he's very successful. 

"Yeah but..."

"But?" He prompts softly,

"You were, you were there for me more than Lucas and Dustin, you always made sure I was okay but never pressured me to talk, you made me feel like I was okay or at least like I wasn't alone so thank you." 

"No problem." He says softly he looks at Will whose looking down and smiles, (he doesn't think he did that much but Will does and that's all that matters.) 

"It- it just seems like more than what a friend would do." Will says quietly after a few seconds, Mike sharply looks down and blushes, guess he was more obvious than he thought. 

"It seems like something someone who likes someone would do." Mike's still looking down so he doesn't notice Will watching him with a knowing look and a small smile. 

"I mean maybe." Will grabs his hand,

"Maybe." He echoes, "Mike I need to know, do you like me?" Mike freezes and makes a point of looking anywhere but Will (he knows he's in love with Will at this point but he also knows there's no way he could feel the same way.) 

"Yes." 

* * *

"Mike." Mike looks up and Will leans in, their lips meet and it's not what Mike was expecting, somehow it's better and he couldn't be more thankful for that. (It sounds like a cliche but kissing Will is like coming home and he never wants to leave.)  But eventually air becomes an issue and they have to pull apart, they look at each other and smile, 

"How long?" Mike asks quietly and Will gets a thoughtful look,

"Third grade, I fell off my bike and you kissed my elbow, you?" 

"I don't know it just kinda appeared one day, my thoughts turned to you and I realized it."  

"How romantic." Will teases,

"Shut up." Mike laughs lightly shoving Will's shoulder with his, they laugh for a few seconds before the atmosphere turns serious again, 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"Will..." He turns to Mike, "I could never hate you, even if I didn't feel the same we would've gone back to being friends." 

"You didn't say anything either." Will points out and Mike nods, 

"I didn't." He agrees (he couldn't stand the thought of losing Will, turns out they have that in common.) 

"Well at least we know now right?" 

"Right." They know they would have to deal with things later, telling everyone and working what they were exactly but right now they couldn't care less and were content to just be with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kilig- the feeling of excitement due to various romantic situations.


End file.
